


Don't Go, Don't Go

by fidelisinfinitum



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Dialogue, No Plot, Plotless, Post The Last Jedi, Pre Episode Nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelisinfinitum/pseuds/fidelisinfinitum
Summary: Finn and Poe are tired.





	Don't Go, Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this six-ish months ago, found it today and cleaned it up a little. It was originally meant to be longer, but here we are. 
> 
> Warning for implied/not explicit character death. 
> 
> Title from "I'm Tired and I Hate This Song (Don't Go)" by Cyberbully Mom Club.

She's a full blown Jedi now, which is, honestly Finn doesn't even have words for it besides wow. Finn thinks that's pretty amazing. Finn is pretty sure that's the only amazing thing he can think of right now. He tries anyway, because positivity is good, or something. Positivity won't chase away the dark spiral in him that threatens to burst out at any moment, but maybe it'll delay it for a while.

Poe is here, and Finn missed him when he wasn't. That's something amazing, he thinks, maybe, because he's never really felt that way about someone before. Everyone he used to know was cruel or just completely blank, so this was new. (He missed Rey, of course he did, but that was different somehow).

Poe is here, and his knee is pressed against Finn's. They don't talk. Finn thinks he could sit like this for the rest of time and not worry about the Resistance and Kylo Ren and everything horrible in the world, except for the fact that worry is all he can do when he sits here. Poe drops his head onto Finn's shoulder, so Finn leans his onto the top of Poe's.

They're tired. Finn knows this. He's never been this tired before, not training, not after any other battle, not any other time. It's the tiredness that comes after an adrenaline rush, after a decision that in retrospect can't even be dissected.

Finn wishes that he hadn't kissed Rose. She kissed him, really, but that's besides the point. Finn likes her, he really does, but not in that sort of way. Maybe he does, and he doesn't know, maybe this is something everyone goes through. He wouldn't know. Of course he wouldn't. Finn sometimes thinks he knows nothing at all.

*

Poe had never met Rey before, but he's impressed. He's impressed with everything that's left in him. His whole body aches, and his whole mind is filled with the bodies they left behind (it always, always is) and the warm presence of Finn's knee pressed against his.

Poe missed Finn when he was gone. Poe wished with everything he had left that it had been different. He wished that he had been the one to go with him, he wished he had been the one who had saved him from the blast, (he wished he had been the one to kiss him), he wished a lot of things that would never happen. He always had, and Poe thinks he always will.

Finn is here now though. There's always something to that, to having Finn close enough to feel the heat off of him (he runs hot, Poe is delighted to know). He's here, Poe's here, they're all here (they're not, they're not, they're not, his brain screams back at him but it's like talking to a wall because he knows, he knows in a way that's always clinging to him, cloyingly, like perfume). He rests his head on Finn's shoulder, gently at first, but then he gives up and lets it weigh on the other man. Finn drops his on top and for a moment it's like his mother tucking him into bed.

They're both awake, and wired, Poe knows. He feels it in the electricity that sparks in the filtered air they breathe together (is that the Force?) and the tightness of muscles that will never relax enough to let him sleep. He thinks he could take apart this whole ship and put it back together in an hour. Anything to keep him moving and stop him thinking.

Poe knows a lot. He knows that Rey is a Jedi and that Finn loves her. He knows that Rose is amazing and that Finn loves her. He knows that Leia is his second mother and that she loves him. He knows that BB-8 feels the closest thing to love a robot can feel for something for him. He knows all of these things, and more, and yet he still manages to forget them all. Poe thinks that he knows nothing at all, sometimes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment (I'm open to requests!!) :)


End file.
